Distraction
by jareaujareau
Summary: After a long and hard case, Hotch does his best to get Emily's mind off of work.


The team had gone out to eat dinner after they wrapped up a case, but Emily just wasn't feeling it. She opted out, saying that she just wanted to go back to the hotel, get a shower, and go to bed. Worried about her, Hotch decided to skip out on dinner and ride back with her. He didn't want her alone, at least not right now. It was obvious that this case had hit her hard, especially the outcome of it, and he was worried about her being by herself. He didn't want her to be depressed by herself in a hotel room with a fully stocked mini bar.

"Emily?" Hotch asked, glancing to his right to see the brunette looking out the window of the SUV. She didn't even attempt to acknowledge him, and he just sighed as he reached over and touched her shoulder. "Em?"

The brunette jerked her head toward him, clearly caught by surprise when he touched her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He told her, letting out a small sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" Aaron questioned, and Emily just shook her head in response. She really didn't want to talk about it. The fact that she was upset about this case alone was slightly embarrassing, and she didn't want to open herself up to even more embarrassment. Hotch was her boss, not her therapist. She didn't need to pour her heart out to him.

"You know you can always talk to me, Emily. I would much rather you talk to me about something that's bothering you than let it build up inside from you keeping it to yourself." He gently rubbed her shoulder, in attempt to try and calm her down. He could tell that she was freaking out, but that she was trying not to show it to him.

Emily looked up at him, her dark brown eyes bloodshot. It was obvious that she had been crying, something that Hotch had never seen her do. "Thank you." She whispered. "It just hit me a little harder than expected. I'll be okay in the morning. But thank you for worrying about me." She tried her hardest to fake a smile, and she rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. The unit chief continued to rub his shoulder as the brunette closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Emily lifted her head and looked up. "Hey, Hotch?"

"Hmm?" He questioned, turning his head to look at the younger woman next to him.

"Thank you. I mean it. I appreciate you always being here for me and making sure that I'm okay."

"You're welcome, Emily."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before their lips crashed against one another. They kissed each other softly; nothing was rushed about this. It was something that they had both wanted to do for the longest time, but neither one of them had the balls to do it. Hotch ran his hand through Emily's soft brown hair, and he pulled her closer to him. It was moments before they pulled away from one another, and Hotch looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he pulled her to him once more, their lips colliding as he rubbed her sides and pulled her shirt over her head. They only parted for mere seconds before connecting once again, the two of them hungry for one another.

Neither one of them had a second thought about it. They didn't wonder if this was right or if they should be doing this or if this would ruin their relationship when they were done. Neither one of them wondered what would happen once they got out of this SUV. Right now, they just felt that in the moment they were in, this was right.

Within minutes, Hotch's shirt and pants were on the floor, and Emily's bra and jeans were thrown in the back of the SUV. Emily was on her back, and Aaron was hovering over her. It took Aaron only a few seconds to slip Emily's panties down her legs, and licked his lips as he realized how dripping wet she was. "Mm, Emily." He whispered as he brought his finger to his mouth and licked the juices off of it. Emily watched him, her eyes full of lust and desire. She wanted him so bad.

Emily reached in between them, whimpering when she couldn't get a grip on Hotch's boxers. He chuckled, reaching down and pulling his boxers down his legs, kicking them to the side. Neither one of them could wait any longer, and Hotch grasped his cock before slowly sliding it inside of her. Emily let out a loud gasp, her mouth dropping as she felt his thick length begin to fill her up. "You okay? I can stop." Hotch offered, knowing that she was uncomfortable by the look on her face.

Emily shook her head. "No. You're just so big...it'll take me a second to adjust to it." She smiled and sat up slightly so that she could kiss his lips. Once Emily gave him a nod, her sign that it was okay for him to start moving, Hotch pushed himself further into her. Emily let out an involuntary moan, the feeling of him inside of her making her feel like she was in heaven. She had never felt like this before. He hadn't even been inside of her a full minute, and she already felt better than she had any other time that she had had sex.

He started at a slow pace, his hands holding her hips as she moved in and out of her. Emily bit her lip, closing her eyes as she watched the older man concentrate on pleasuring her. "Hotch..." She whispered, meeting his movements. "Fuck."

They moved together, in sync with one another as their bodies connected in the most intimate way. Hotch kissed all over her body, leaving small marks on her neck and her collarbone. Emily moaned into his ear as he moved inside of her, his cock providing her with more pleasure that she had ever experienced in her entire life.

It didn't take long before Emily was brought over the edge, her muscles contracting around Hotch's member. Aaron's climax was set off by Emily's, and he came inside of her. They rode out their climaxes together, and Hotch held her once they finished. Emily tried to catch her breath before she started looking for her clothing, knowing that they would be back to the hotel soon. She wasn't sure how this was going to end, or exactly what this meant, but at least he got her mind off of the case.


End file.
